Talk:From Here to Eternity/@comment-4689777-20150609133945
Thoughts... *Loved this episode; don't know whether to rank it above or below 3.01 ;d *Who the hell is that who says "Previously on Devious Maids..." lol? Voice creeped me out at first; on second listen I think it's... Genevieve? Cute. *#ErnestoIsComing tbh. Or at least he will be once he's back in Rosie('s life) init. Naht excited for no love triangle. sCARY. *Zoila and Carmen helped Spence clean - tbh Jo has visions of the future, or she read one of Lady's link-less spoilers. *shrug* *Yeah Rosie comparing Spence to her dead hub was getting kinda tired and a bit glaring considering the audience all knew he was alive. Just a really obvious and ew precursor to his return. *Lol Spence's crying. Prolly one of the things Josh will use to say he's a massive douche, but I just found it funny. *Already preferring new Miguel, reli. *Ew that we only hear Genevieve's voice, but cute, Vemi is getting married. I quite enjoyed their story this ep. *Dat sex doh. Like the perv below me said, I totes wanted to see more. *Lol Val was such a bitch to Zoila - all Zoila did was act realistically. Like Lydia Ashdale. Lol 20 years olds should not be getting married. Glad they're just engaged but... I hope it doesn't just say "Fiance(e)" in their infoboxes til the end of the show cos ew. *Glad Bruno de Luca came back up. Vemi's leaving feels quite natural and I like it. *Javi's proposal scene was funny. HA fat Zoila. *OMG and the bets the maids made LOL! Marisol called it a medical miracle tbh and she's meant to be nice ;d *Rosie made $20 in that bet tbh use it to hire a maid. *I wonder who Rosie will work for... Hopefully another fapulous fam of Niguels. *Hehe Carmen will be working for the Powells. I mean, we all knew that, but still, cute! *I love that Carmen's just a shitty maid; all the others are good and then there's her. Cutttt *Lovin' Marisol's agency. Season 2 of "Devious Maids" was kinda weird because the lead character wasn't actually a maid, but now that she's running a Maid Placement Agency it feels right, yanno? I like it. :) *What else even happened? *OMG Velvet Whip, amirite?! *''Loved'' it. LOVED it. Reli. *Omg tho Adrian neighing like a horse XD *This episode was really funny. *And HA that bitch who recognized Evelyn and then judged her because of the leg. *Michael's leg reli. *Katy wasn't very present this ep. *Ofc Michael was absent which is lol. I think the audience is supposed to think that he is dead, right? I doubt he is but yeah. They're sure working to make it seem that way. *Ew Sebastien was absent too... how is he even gonna have a story now that Carmen dumped him? Not really sure on the direction he can take... if any at all. :/ *Blanca blackmailing Taylor was awesome, I loved that scene. :D *Taylor lookin' pretty ratchet yo. *Noticing each character's/couple's theme a lot more now. The Stappords turned creepi for Kay-Kay. *Cute Alec Mapa returned - Carmen testing Marisol was good. #Devious *Rosie no in many scenes and isn't that sad? =o *To quote Val in the pilot... "Anything... else?" *Errrrm don't think so. Ew that Katy is a co-star init. But Miguel is too and he did more so, meh. Good ep gonna struggle to rank it. :)